It's Like A Drug
by gun for a tongue
Summary: HIATUS. Maybe that’s what happens when Troy Bolton becomes her addiction and her his.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Moi

**Summary:** Maybe that's what happens when Troy Bolton becomes her addiction and her his.

**Paring:** Troy/Taylor

**Warning:** Hints of drug and language, some sexual references and contact.

**A/N:** I own nothing. Yup. That reality is still sinking in.

**A/N 2:** This is sort of AU but it probably could happen in HSM universe. I think?

**It's Like A Drug**

A person excepts Ryan or Sharpay Evans to have horrible lives; no one excepts it from her. She with her beautiful long hair, her basketball boyfriend, and brains, but like everything she isn't beautiful or perfect. She's just messed up because she doesn't know how to be beautifully broken like Sharpay Evans.

She has wonderful parents and perfect friends. The perfect boyfriend too, even through he sometimes doesn't get it but always comes through. So it isn't like she's suicidal, though there are days. She's addicted.

It's like a drug; _no_ it's **exactly** like a drug.

The first time was an accident, tipsy and bored she fell into it. The next morning instantly regretting all that happened, she vowed not to tell her friends or family. Let alone her wonderful boyfriend, but she keeps coming back to her addiction.

It's funny but she some how knows her own drug is addicted to her. It's the lust in his eyes that she knows. They know better then to do this in front of other people. The way she seems to tell herself to stop but finds herself on his doorstep.

Maybe that's what happens when Troy Bolton becomes her addiction and her his.

It was a vow of silence to never, ever talk about that one drunken night but one become two and two become four. Then it become so much more, they were excepted a lot from everyone. Her scholastic teammates wanted full attention on winning and his teammates wanted him away from the distraction of Gabriella.

_Gabriella. _

Maybe that's the bitterest part of this sick relationship. She's slowing slitting the wrists of their friendship by fucking her boyfriend. Sometimes Taylor McKessie wonders if Troy feels guilty with Chad, her _boyfriend_ and his _best friend_.

"You ever feel bad around Chad or Gabriella?" she asked him one night as they lay on his bed, a flismy sheet covering her. "Sometimes," he says softly as his blue eyes search her brown ones. "Why?" he asks to her now turned back, "It's nothing," she repiles.

He quickly kisses her bare shoulder before cuddling into her warmth, she found herself moving to face him. No, knowing that they had their own respective other wasn't the worst. Knowing that Chad was best friends with him, Gabriella best friends with her wasn't the worst.

The worst was they were falling in love.

It stopped being about sex a long time ago. When they found themselves just wanting to be with each other, needing each other for warmth and love.

It's not fair that they love each other this much yet can't find the courage to break up with their other. They're not sure why they can't. Where they scared once they broke up with Chad or Gabriella their romance would fizzle.

It was comfort with Gabi and Chad. Troy and Taylor knew that Gabi and Chad would always be there, they just weren't sure about each other.

It's wrong.

It's sick.

It's mean.

It's hurtful.

So why can't they just let each other go?

----

Taylor sits looking bored at the science movie they're forced to watch. She catches _his_ eyes before looking back at the screen. She lets out a bored sigh as she feels Chad brush his hand on her knees. That's right. **Chad**, _her boyfriend_.

She knocks his hand off softly; she's not in the mood to feel guilty.

He seems persistent moving his hand back on her knee slowly moving up. She knocks it off giving him a warning look.

He seems taken back and scowls at her. She could care less as she focuses back on the screen. She feels disconnected from everyone and everything.

She feels lost in her sea of friends. It doesn't feel right to be in Chad's arms anymore. It feels wrong telling people Gabriella Montez is her best friend.

It feels worse to say she's _only_ Troy Bolton's friend.

Finally the bell rings signaling the end of the day. She runs out before Troy or Chad can corner her about anything. She grabs her messenger bag from her small locker. Running towards her car she can hear footsteps behind her.

She only wonders which basketball boy it is.

"Taylor," he whispers and she knows who it is. His voice is smooth and calms her yet sends her on fire.

"Troy," she says so icy people might think she's trying to steal Sharpay's thunder.

"What wrong?" he asks instantly before she scoffs. Leave it to Troy Bolton to automatically think she _needs_ him to be her white knight.

But in reality _of course_ he is.

She turned to face him with eyes threatening to unleash tears that misted her brown eyes over. "What's _wrong_?" she yelled loudly, "You wanna know what's _wrong_? I'll tell you what the fuck is _wrong_!"

While she yelled at him using frantic hand gestures, he stood there and listened. This is what she said.

"What's _wrong_ is I can't stand to have Chad touch me. And he's my _boyfriend_. My goddamn boyfriend. What's _wrong _is I hate Gabriella who's my _supposed_ best friend. And the worst part…" her voice trails off as her tears fall gracefully down her cheeks.

He walks closer to her almost touching her when she starts to speak.

"The worst part is," her voice is softer this time. "The worst is I'm in love with you. And I can't have you because I have Chad and you've got Gabriella. I'm not even sure you love me anymore. And… and…," her voice breaks as her sobs get louder.

He quickly hugs her while frantically kissing her hair and face. "I love you. _Only _you. Okay? Don't ever think I don't. Okay?" Troy asks urgently before kissing her lips.

"Okay," Taylor says in between tears.

Troy quickly kissed her again as she accepted his kiss. Their mouths melting into each other, her petite frame fit perfectly into his muscular one.

Far more perfect then Chad's or Gabriella's could _ever_.

This is exactly how love should be between two people. Soft and passionate at the same time much like this tango of a relationship they've danced. Wondrous and unexpected like a rain shower in the middle of summer.

If only it wasn't behind closed doors. If only their love wasn't meant to be seen by no one. If only they could freely yell at the top of their lungs they were in love with each other.

If only Troy Bolton could shoot a winning basket and receive a kiss from her while the congratulating noise went around them.

If only Taylor Mckessie could seat right next to him while idly holding his hand and _not_ under the table.

That's all they have together.

Besides the love that's meant for no one to hear about. Or the way her skin flushes when he's pressing her against the cool showers of the boy's locker room. Or how he can't help but kiss her when she's wearing his basketball jersey while lazily lounging on his bed.

All they have is if only.

----

"Troy," comes a high pitch voice. "Troy!" she yells again, her voice almost sounding whiny.

"Yeah," he says softly waking himself of this fogging daze. He couldn't help but silently glare at Chad, who pecked the side of Taylor's face as she forced a giggle.

"What wrong? You've been quiet," she said softly as she searched his face. "I'm just a little tired Gabi," he said while holding her hand and placing a kiss on it. She shyly giggled before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

He tried hard not to roll his eyes. Gabi was far too shy for his taste. She was so different from Taylor, who fought for what she wanted. He suddenly felt a high heel graze his jean covered leg. He looked over to see Taylor laughing at one of Chad's lame jokes.

He smirked. There she was acting like the perfect girlfriend of Chad Danforth but she was picturing _someone else_.

Picturing _someone else_ and that person's blue sheeted bed that she secretly adored along with that _someone else_.

If only everyone knew.

"So did you want to do something tonight?" Gabriella asked Troy as he nervously bit his lip. "Actually I'm _doing_ something really important tonight," he said with a hidden message towards Taylor. Taylor tried to cover her smirk.

"Oh," was all the shy brunette could say. "Hey, Gabriella why don't you come watch a movie with me. I mean, Taylor's doing something tonight too." Chad offered before Gabi turned her head to Troy, almost asking for premising.

Wasn't he the king of cheating?

"Sure. You should totally do that," concluded Troy as Gabriella nodded her head to Chad.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
_

"Hello?" asked Taylor as she answered her cell phone. Troy smiled slightly when he heard the lyrics. Can you spell perfect?

"Umm… I'm not really sure." She said while biting her lip, a habit she'd gotten from Troy. "A little over dramatic much Wallace. Just tell Veronica slowly. I mean I'm sure she'll get it."

She paused while the other person, Wallace, talked. More like yell since you could make out some words. "She won't taser you. Geez," the now annoyed girl said as she flicked back her black hair.

"I've got go, bye!" she yelled before cutting off the frantic caller.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked curiously. "My cousin Wallace Fennel, he lives in Neptune, California." Taylor asked before slipping her phone in her quilted teal Chanel purse.

A beaded friendship bracelet dangling off her small wrist catching everyone's eyes.

"How cute. Who gave it to you?" nosily asked Sharpay after taking a bite of Zeke's signature apple pie. Taylor appeared nervous for only a second.

"My mom," she lied while showing off her white smile.

Troy held back a laugh. He got it for her a couple months after beginning their secret relationship. They were at a carnival in Playa Linda. Somehow they'd gotten lost while trying to go to the beach.

He could remember that day for the worst and best reasons.

"_Troy. I'm bored," she whined as she pulled at his hand like a child. "Chill out Tay," he said trying to relax the up tight girl. _

_Something caught his eye as he released her hand. She looked him in the eyes looking slightly hurt. "I've got to get something. Wait for me by the Ferris wheel." He said before running off._

"_Troy!" she yelled after the cute boy._

"_Ferris wheel," he shouted back before getting lost in the crowd._

_The now upset girl stalked in the direction of the Ferris wheel. She turned a wrong corner, getting stuck in a stupid corner of the woods. She turned to only run into a strong body._

"_Excuse me," she said politely before trying to get past him._

"_Where you going cutie?" he flirted as Taylor fought to roll her eyes. _

"_Move," she said harshly. _

"_No," he said coldly before pushing her against the tree. _

_Taylor tried to smack her high heel in his groin. The stronger boy grabbed her leg. This time, he roughly held her down with one hand. _

_The pressure of his body was soon gone. She looked to see Troy holding the collar of the boy's shirt while punching his face. _

"_Don't you ever touch my _girlfriend_ ever again," he yelled in between punches. _

"_Troy. Stop," she pleaded with him. Troy seemed to be blinded by range._

_He had gone to buy a small trinket for her to remember this day. He looked by the Ferris wheel but couldn't find her. He called her name only to her scream. He raced to find her pinned to a tree by another man. _

_He grabbed the guy. Anger taking over his every action and thought as he punched the lights out of the man._

_Troy let go of him. The guy stood up, running cowardly away from the couple._

_Troy grabbed Taylor while hugging the crying teenage beauty. "You okay?" he asked softly as she nodded into his blue t shirt. _

"_God… that guy… he could have… I'm so sorry," he whispered as his own eyes misted. Thoughts of what could have happened if he hadn't come soon enough plagued his mind._

"_Where'd you go?" she asked simply, her voice slightly muffled due to her pressed against him. "I bought you this," he said simply. _

_He placed the bracelet on her tiny wrist. It was frayed slightly and had purple beads weaved in it. "It was a total rip off but I bought it. For you," he said nervously as he tried to look her in the eye._

_Her eyes shot up from the bracelet to his deep blue eyes. "Thank you," she said softly before placing a gently kiss on his pink lips. He pulled away, walked towards the tree she was just pressed on a moment ago. _

_She watched as Troy ran a hand through his messy chestnut colored hair. He let out a loud scoff. Then turned to face her, "See that's not what I want." He said simply. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked nervously. Her heart beating faster and faster inside her white sundress. Of course, Taylor knew what he meant. _

"_You know what I mean." He huskily said while walking towards her like how a predator walks to his prey. He was just three inches away, his cool skin against her flush one. _

"_You know exactly what I mean," he said hoarsely in her ear. His hot breath tickling her earlobe, "But I'll tell you anyway." He faced her directly looking into her brown eyes._

"_I'm in love with you Taylor Mckessie,"_

_The way he said it, so honestly sent chills down her spine. On an impulse she grabbed his face gently and kissed him. Seeking passion and love in that kiss. They pulled away breathless, her hands around his neck while her fingers played with his short dark brown hair._

_His hands wrapped around her hips as he pressed his forehead against her own. Their warm breaths mingling in the cool Californian air as they locked eyes. _

"_Well you are in luck Troy Bolton," she said softly while smiling sweetly. "Because I'm in love with you too." _

_He felt his smile widening as he happily twirled her around. "Troy," she said in between his laughter and her own infectious giggling. He stopped and placed her on the ground._

_He pulled her into a gentle kiss before pulling softly away. "You have made me the happiest man alive, Taylor Mckessie." _

_That was night that Taylor almost lost her innocence to a stranger. _

_It was the night Troy Bolton knew what love was. It was the night Taylor Mckessie returned that feeling. _

_It was the night that they both _finally_ knew the difference between sex and making love. _

----

"Yo Troy, man. Watcha thinkin' bout?" asked Chad while beating his fingers against a basketball.

"This girl I'm totally in love with," Troy said simply as they all 'awed' except Taylor. She was trying hard not to smile and kiss him.

"You are too cute Troy," Gabriella cooed before kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Gabs," he said softly.

"I love you," he said honestly while squeezing Gabriella's hand. His friends erupted in how cute of a couple they were.

If only they noticed Troy was staring at Taylor when he said it.

She silently mouthed, "I love you." He grinned widely oblivious to his friends.

Except one person who watched the two intently.

If only Troy Bolton and Taylor Mckessie knew someone knew their dirty little secret.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yupp… That's my first chapter. 6 pages, oh yeah!

Yes. I did refer to _Veronica Mars_ and **Summerland**. _Veronica Mars_ with the whole Taylor's cousin is Wallace Fennel, Veronica's best friend. **Summerland **when Troy flashbacks to a time he and Tay went to a Playa Linda carnival.

It won't be a major crossover with those shows. I just wanted to give a shout out to those cancelled shows that were truly _ah_-mazing. CW or WB, you just suck!

The story takes place a little after the end of HSM. It'll be later revealed more detailed how Troy and Taylor got together.

_**Who knows their secret?**_

Read, love, and review.

_--- When the sun shines, we'll shine together _


	2. Aftershock Of A High

**Author:** Moi

**Summary:** Maybe that's what happens when Troy Bolton becomes her addiction and her his.

**Paring:** Troy/Taylor

**Warning:** Hints of drug and language, some sexual references and contact.

**A/N:** I own nothing. Yup. That reality is still sinking in.

**A/N 2:** It'll be revealed who knows their secret. Takes place after the lunch scene.

**Aftershock Of A High**

"You can't keep a secret can you?" the person asked Troy who was grabbing books out of his small locker. Troy kept his cool while eyeing the person oddly.

"What?" he asked feigning confusion. The person simply rolled their eyes.

"Don't think you're that great of an actor," they said in an overly bossy tone. Troy didn't let his guard fall.

"Whatever you think you know isn't true," he said coldly. He slammed him locker shut before walking past and away from the person.

"So you aren't in love with Taylor Mckessie?" they asked boldly before the bell rung. Troy stopped in his tracks turning to face the person as everyone sped past him. Soon the halls were empty except the two of them.

"I… I'm not…" he couldn't say it. Troy couldn't say he wasn't in love with Taylor. Sure, he could fake a lot of things like love for Gabi. But saying he wasn't in love with Taylor was saying he loved basketball. Both things were untrue.

"That's what I thought,"

"What do want?" Troy asked nervously.

"Nothing, just the truth."

"Will you tell Gabi or Chad?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Cause they need to hear it from you and Taylor,"

The person walked away before Troy called after them. The person stopped but didn't turn around.

"Thank you Sharpay," he said softly.

She visibly nodded her head before leaving him in the deserted hallway.

----

"Hey loser," Taylor said after she hopping onto his large bed. Troy dropped his math book on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him, soon lying on top of him. He kissed her softly before pulling away.

"Hey," he softly said before kissing her again.

She pulled away letting her forehead press against his as she played with the watch on his wrist. "I was thinking we could watch a movie or something. Or maybe..." before she could finish she saw Troy's worried expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently before he looked her in the eye.

"Someone knows," he simply said after letting out a loud sigh.

She instantly extracted herself from the gorgeous teenage boy. She moved to the side of the bed. Her painted toe nails dangling off the side.

"Who?" she nervously asked while not facing him at all.

"Sharpay."

"Is she going to tell?"

"No."

She turned to look into his blue eyes. An intensely between the two that sent shivers down both Wildcats' bodies.

"Why not?"

"She wants us to tell them."

"Doesn't she know we can't?"

"Why can't we Taylor? What's stopping us?" he demanded. He was tired of hiding even if exposing himself he would lose everything. He was in love with Taylor and somehow protecting himself just for social acceptances was stupid.

"I…" she couldn't answer. What was she so scared of? Nothing was stopping them from being with each other or letting other people know.

He moved to her side of the bed, sitting next to her. "Nothing's in our way," he huskily whispered in her ear as she remembered the first time he used those words.

"_Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked casually when she looked up to see him in her doorway. Before she could say anything more, he grabbed her and kissed her glossed lips. She lightly pushed him away. _

"_Stop," she said softly, her eyes anywhere except on him. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because you're with Gabi and I've got Chad. You know your best friend," she angrily said. _

"_I don't care about him or Gabi. I just want you," _

"_What? Cause Gabi doesn't put out?" _

"_NO! When I'm with Gabi I'm thinking about you,"_

"_Or inside my thighs," she said coldly. _

"_That's all I want. Till Gabi can finally get over herself,"_

_Taylor was weak and when she looked to his blue eyes, she became weaker. She couldn't deny Troy wasn't good. So she took in a deep breath. _

"_What about-?" _

_He stopped her by kissing her. He moved his pink lips to her ear._

"_Nothing's in our way."_

_And she believed him while she sinned with her boyfriend's best friend. Her best friend's boyfriend. _

"Everything is Troy," she said softly, pulling away from the disappointed boy. She felt her heart drop as she suddenly knew what she had to do.

"We need to stop."

Troy looked up quickly, "What?" shock written across his face. He couldn't grasp the idea. Life without Taylor seemed impossible.

Without her kisses.

Her touch.

Her love.

Her wonderfully baked chocolate chip pancakes.

"You heard me. It's gotten out of hand Troy. We should stop before anyone else finds out."

"Taylor… no… come on… I love you."

Those words started her crying as she placed a hand over her mouth, trying to stop her sobs. "Don't say things you don't mean."

"I love you. I mean it," he said trying to convince her. He grabbed onto her hand trying to place it over his heart. "I love you," he said frantically.

She ripped her hand out of his grip. "I've got to go," she said in between sobs. Troy got up to stop her from reaching his door.

"Don't,"

She ran out before he could say anything else. He heard her car engine roar as it raced out of his driveway. Once it was gone, his eyes unleashed tears of sorrow and rejection.

He looked over to see a picture of Taylor smiling while wearing large sunglasses. A picture he kept hidden when Gabriella was there. He grabbed the picture before throwing it at his room wall. He ran over to his desk, angrily pushing everything off it.

His sobs were body shaking now as he sunk into the plush carpet. He looked down to see the cracked picture of the girl with a too big smile and heart.

"I love you," he said softly while running his hand across her face. He lightly nipped his finger along the glass. Blood oozing out of the cut with pain he couldn't feel.

He walked into the bathroom, searching the cabinets for a bandage which he found. Upon grabbing the box of plain bandages, he knocked down a bottle.

Picking up the bottle, he closely read the bottle label. "Anti depressants," he said softly, his handsome face full of worry.

Without thinking, he opened the small bottle. He spilled out two sky blue pills before looking closely at his face in the mirror.

He pulled out three more pills.

He quickly dry swallowed all the pills. He looked back at his reflection, this time a little bit more hazy. He stumbled back before hitting the wall of the bathroom.

Troy ran a hand through his hair and over his face. He shook himself, trying to wake himself up. He looked around the blurry room.

The world going black quickly as he remembered one person that he'd love even when she broke it his heart into a million pieces.

Taylor.

Taylor.

"Taylor…."

"Troy," someone said, happily. He slowly lifted his eyelids to see…

Gabriella. Not Taylor.

"Oh Troy. It's so good to see you up," she happily cooed as she kissed him sweetly on the cheek. He curiously looked around the room to see white walls and IV machines.

He questioningly looked at his parents and Gabriella.

"The doctor said you overdosed honey. Do you remember what happened?" his mother nicely asked as his father hardly looked at him.

"Back pain. I guess I just wanted to get rid of it. Took too many pills," he lied. His mother worriedly looked while his father shook his head.

The door to the room opened as someone entered.

"Taylor."

She sweetly smiled at him while walking to his bedside. She gently placed a book into his hand, "The Great Gatsby. You'll like it." She kissed the side of his face before starting a conversation with Gabriella.

He smiled to himself after Taylor kissed him. He looked down at the book before flipping to the front of the book. Inside doodled hearts and flowers covered the title page.

In bright purple sharpie it read 'Taylor Mckessie owns this book'. The word owns was crossed off.

In its place was this 'Taylor Mckessie _gives_ this book to Troy Bolton'.

He looks back at Taylor, who gives him a secret smile.

Guess she doesn't want to end it.

Then again, can they ever really end it now?

-----------------------

Chapter two is done. Review, whatever.

Grey's Anatomy is so close I can practically see McDreamy. Don't forget Private Practice, which hopefully (cross your fingers, Grey lovers) will be _ah_-mazing.

_She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock_


End file.
